Powers and Abilities
Powers and supernatural Abilities are somewhat common in the Xenaverse. Many supernatural beings, such as Gods and Demi-Gods, have abilities beyond those of normal Mortals and creatures. Godly Powers Divene Magic Magic is the supernatural energy and can alter the fabric of reality and defy the laws of nature. The magic of the gods is very powerful and superior, to the magic of beings lower Immortality Immortality is the ability to live forever, never aging or dying due to illness or physical injuries. Only a few, rare artifacts or beings, such as the Hind's Blood Dagger, Zeus, Rib of Kronos, Chakram of Light and Dagger of Helios can kill an Immortal. Immortals don't get hurt or bleed unless hurt by someone who is immortal themselves, but some who aren't full gods can feel pain and bleed. Likewise, Powerful demi-gods possess varying degrees and forms of Immortality. Hercules does not age beyond his adult appearance and is Immune to diseases, viruses, normal magic and dying due to illness. However, he can still be hurt. In contrast, Hope is vulnerable to all mortal injuries, including poisons. However, she possesses limited ability to regenerate and resurrect herself after death. Regeneration Allows the user to heal any damage inflicted upon their person in a matter of seconds. They can also heal away scars. Hercules possesses a lesser version of this power. Invincibility Invincibility is the ability to protect the possessor from any harm whatsoever. Most powerful gods possess this ability. Immunity All the gods and some demigods like Hercules posses this power it allows them to withstand and survive attacks, magic, viruses and diseases, that can easily kill any mortal or creature. Shielding Shielding is the ability to make or create a magical shield to block or deflect attacks. Super Senses all gods and some demigods posses this ability it allows them to sense, hear, see better than humans and use all there natural 5 senses to a superhuman degree, such as Ares. Super Strength and Stamina Superhuman-strength is a natural trait of some of the gods and some Half-god. For example, Hercules is known to have strength and stamina 100 times greater than that of a normal creature or mortal. Ares also uses this ability. Super Dexterity and Agility allows the user to have superhuman reflexes, agility, as well as accuracy at anything they do. Super Speed allows the user to move and react faster than the mortal eye can see. Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was the major offensive power used by the demi-demon-goddess, Hope. Other beings displaying such power were Ares, Lao Ma and Aiden. 'Flight' Flight is the ability to move through the air and defy gravity. Usually it's used by beings with wings like angels or Cupid,' ''even if they don't always use their wings to fly. Some 'gods' like '''Hermes Flying]]use special equipment in order to fly.Hermes, Cupid and'' Baby Bliss'' are notable for possessing this ability. Energy Balls Energy Balls are used as weapons by some gods to whip people upside the head.. Typically, they are able to concentrate energy in their hands and then throw it at a target which can completely incinerate a mortal.The colour and form of the ball is different for each user. Atmokinesis The gods have the ability to control weather. For example, Velasca was able to create tornados and wind storms. (XWP "A Necessary Evil") Fire Balls Similar to energy balls, fireballs are somewhat spherical masses of fire. Hera used a Fireball to kill Deianeira and her children. (HTLJ "The Wrong Path") Callisto also favored fire balls as weapons. ''Lightning Bolts Lightning Bolts were the chosen weapon of 'Zeus'''. Throwing a Lightning Bolt]]He could create a energy lightning bolt and then throw it at a target to incinerate it. Other gods also demonstrate the ability to use lightning. However, they shoot arcs of electricity directly from their hands instead of throwing bolts. Invisibility Invisibility allows a god to become intangible and pass through objects and beings unseen. This ability is known to Iris. Conjuration Conjuration is the ability to create or summon an object or being from another place or time. Aphrodite used this ability to summon a rose. (XWP "Many Happy Returns") Reality Warping Zeus, Ares and Krishna is known to have this power it allows a user to create or project whatever they wish and think out of thin air. Healing Healing is the ability to cause other individuals to heal injuries at an increased rate, resulting in complete recovery in a matter of seconds. Some Olympians need Athena's blessing to heal others with the exception of Zeus and Hercules (when he was a god) Most strong gods possess this ability, but Athena is known for it. (XWP "Amphipolis Under Siege") Amokinesis Amokinesis or Love Magic is ability to control and create strong affection, passion and personal attachment between two individuals. This ability was frequently used by Aphrodite, Cupid, and Baby Bliss. Metamorphosis Metamorphosis is the ability to alter one's physical structure into a variety of shapes and sizes. Artemis had the ability to transform people into animals and can also use it with her bow and special arrows. Poseidon also had this ability to turn into smaller animals, but not many people know it. Becomes a Wolf]]Loki used this ability to turn himself into a wolf. Prophecy Prophecy is the ability to see and tell the future or past. The Norns, Ares, Aphrodite and The Three Fates had this ability. Time Manipulation Some gods have the ability to control, travel or send others through time. Some of the strongest gods could do this, but none are are well known. Power Granting Some gods, such as Ares and Janus can grant magical powers to others and can also take them back. The power can be granted by enchanting a tool, as in Gabrielle's enchanted scroll (XWP "The Quill is Mighter...") or directly to the person (HTLJ "Reign of Terror") Top God. Teleportation Teleportation (or "Materialization") is a common ability among gods like Hephaestus and Ares. It is the ability to move objects or persons from one place to another more or less instantaneously. This ability is usually accompanied by a bright light of some kind. Most with this ability are able to tailor the light pattern to themselves. materializing]] For example, Aphrodite appears in a shower of sparks, Callisto appears in a burst of fire and Fortune appears in a shower of gold coins. Portal Creation Certain gods have demonstrated the ability to create portals to parallel dimensions and pocket dimensions. This ability seems to require considerable effort and power as it often requires more than one god or leaves the user(s) weakened for a short while after use. Iris had this ability. When Zeus opened a portal to the Strange Reality in HTLJ "Armageddon Now I", the strain of opening the portal was not seen as he did so off-screen. However, when Ares and Callisto later tries to do the same, it took their combined powers to reopen the portal with visible strain on both users afterwards. After being trapped in the nexus between the two universes, it took Callisto a considerable amount of time to figure out how to reopen the portal with her powers alone. Even so, she only managed to create a very small opening for herself to crawl out (XWP "Sacrifice I"). Ares later creates a portal to a pocket dimension with minimal effort, as a battle grounds for his challenge for Xena, Gabrielle and Mavican in "Succession”. Category:Powers